Episode 2.03
'''Episode 3' is the third episode of Jamestown Season 2. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by David Evans, and premiered on SKY 1 on February 16, 2018. Synopsis The Pamunkey try to teach the Sharrows a lesson. And it means major heartache for Alice. Yeardley's tested when he tries to intervene Plot Opechancanough gathers the Werowance and speaks about the arrival of more Englishwomen and their babies. He scolds Chacrow for the failure of his dealings with Silas Sharrow and questions his honor. He wonders if the younger men might be more fortunate in persuading Silas. Meanwhile, Chacrow visits Alice Sharrow and tells her that he needs to win back his honor within the Pamunkey for Silas has humiliated him and his king. Alice asks him to leave them alone. Sir George Yeardley speaks with Jocelyn Castell about Christopher Priestley. She reveals that the doctor believes Secretary Farlow to be the spy and points out his leaving for Bermuda in great haste. Yeardley doesn’t believe, however. Jocelyn suggests taxing the Sharrows' trading with the Pamunkey and Yeardley likes the idea. Silas and Henry Sharrow learn about the new tax moments later and they are not pleased. Silas tries to talk the governor out of it but is unsuccessful. While working on Yeardley’s farm, Pedro manages to make Maria laugh. He insists that she will love him within one year. Pedro asks Maria where she goes at night but she doesn’t answer. While on their way to church, Jocelyn remarks that Mercy seems to be over her sorrow for Samuel’s death. The young maid notices Jocelyn staring at James Read’s shop but he ain’t there. Mercy informs he must be at church giving thanks for his fortune because he has a wife to arrive to Jamestown soon. Her name is Corinna. Jocelyn is displeased with the news. During mass, Christopher notices James Read staring at Jocelyn the whole time. Once outside, he tells her about it. Jocelyn approaches James and insults him on the streets. Verity Rutter seems surprised with Jocelyn’s words and Mercy tells she thought her mistress liked the blacksmith because she seems to seek him out every day and is disappointed when he isn’t there. Verity becomes suspicious. Marshal Redwick visits Alice and asks to hold the babe. He tells her about his late child and wife. Later that night, Christopher treats Meredith Rutter for gout and blackmails him into telling what Samuel Castell was going at the river on the day of his murder. Rutter eventually informs him that Samuel was doing the governor’s business. The following day, Alice lies down with babe Silas in the fields and falls asleep. When she wakes up, the babe is gone. She rushes home to ask for help and accuses Chacrow of stealing the baby. Silas and Henry decide to go to the Pamunkey village. Pepper Sharrow also wants to go but Silas throws him overboard and says he has to stay and care for Alice. Redwick visits Christopher’s apothecary and asks for some medicine to help him sleep. The doctor asks if he believes the Spanish will invade, and the Marshal informs that he has written to King James expressing his wish of turning Jamestown into a naval base and to conquer Spanish Havana. Pedro asks Maria what she’s hiding in the woods. Back at home, Alice doesn’t tell Jocelyn or Verity about Silas dealings with Chacrow. Mercy complains about God and throws stones at Him. Henry and Silas speak about the babe. Silas believes that Henry thinks the child is his. Henry doesn’t answer and states what’s important is to find the baby and bring him home. Chacrow pays Alice another visit and Pepper goes inside to pick a musket. Alice accuses him of stealing her baby but the Pamunkey warrior defends his innocence. Alice believes him. Pepper points the musket at Chacrow and he runs away. Alice turns her attention to Maria and visits her at Yeardley’s farm. Maria swears herself innocent of such accusations and states she’s a mother who lost her children and would never break the heart of any woman. Yeardley learns about the missing child and decides to put together a militia to visit the Pamunkey village. Pedro joins the militia. Temperance Yeardley tells Verity and Jocelyn about what happened with Alice the other day and suggests she might have left the babe behind. She encourages them to speak to Alice about it. Meanwhile, Christopher continues his pursue for information, this time with Edgar Massinger, who visits him due to an eye infection. The doctor says he had heard tales of men blinded by rage and implies that Massinger is angry at the governor. He describes the governor as a man ruled by avarice and loyal only to himself. When Christopher says if the politics have no patriotism, Massinger interrupts him by asking why any man would. That night, Jocelyn visits James Read. She implies he believes that Alice forgot her baby somewhere. James assures the babe was taken by the Pamunkey. Jocelyn becomes jealous of Read’s “perfect view” of Alice. James points out Jocelyn’s diseased soul and she makes it clear that he doesn’t know her heart and promises she just wants the child to be found. Back at the Sharrow’s plantation, Verity asks Alice if she might have left the baby behind and forgot about it. Alice promises she didn’t but admits she has questioned herself countless times. Yeardley’s party runs into Henry and Silas. Henry thanks them for coming this far but reminds them this is Sharrow business. Redwick recalls that every trade with the Pamunkey is Jamestown business. Silas remarks he’ll not allow his son to be used as an excuse to declare war on the Pamunkey. Redwick promises he only wishes to find the babe. They are ambushed by Pamunkey warriors and taken into the village. Yeardley speaks with Opechancanough and the conversation quickly escalates. Yeardley promises he’ll declare war if the child is not returned until the day is over. returns Alice and Silas Sharrow’s son.]] Back in town, Christopher speaks with Jocelyn and wonders if Redwick might be the spy. Chacrow speaks with Opechancanough and learns that the younger Pamunkey warriors took Alice’s son. He talks to him about the consequences of such action and urges that the babe must be returned. Chacrow proposes he’ll marry one of his sisters to Henry Sharrow in exchange for the baby. The Chief informs him that the babe is at the fishing camp. Chacrow returns the babe to his parents. Soon, Maria spots the baby floating down the river in a canoe and Alice and others race out to save him. That night, Pedro forces Maria to show him what’s in the woods. Meanwhile, Rutter drinks the tea for his gout. The following day, Mercy returns to the Sharrow plantation to apologize to God. She tells Pepper that the baby’s return was a miracle. Gallery PI0Vt.jpg 339158.jpg Jamestowns2ep3.jpg PO78W.jpg jamestown2-700x336.jpg PYVOxqMIdyzG52pbhW2MCG6qjJH.jpg Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng''' '''as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Abubakar Salim as Pedro * Abiola Ogunbiyi as Maria Recurring Cast * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough Category:Episodes Category:Season 2